Kagome reborn
by Sesshys-Youkai-girl
Summary: kagome dies and inuyahsa is desparate to get her back
1. Chapter 1: Something special is taken…

**Kagome Reborn**

**Chapter One**

"Naraku! You bastard! Where the hell are you?" Inuyasha scanned the area for signs of Naraku; seemingly Naraku was nowhere to be found.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out to her.

"Nani Inuyasha?" She replied

"Do you sense the jewel shards?" He yelled across the clearing, his voice raspy for he had been shouting a lot lately.

"Iie Inuyasha!" She responded

"Kusou!" He cursed under his breath "That fucking bast…" but before he could finish that last curse the stench of blood caught his nostrils. His heart skipped a beat as he smelled her blood, kagomes blood. He whirled around just in time to see a man in a white suit standing above kagome holding _his _stolen Tetsusgai above her. Then he saw what had happened, kagomes back had been sliced clean open and she was now lying on the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran as fast as he could but was too late. The gruesome figure above her drove the Tetsusgai down fast impaling her upper back along with her heart. Crimson liquid tears splattered upon the ground. Inuyasha was stunned. He stopped in mid-run and glared up at the girl's murderer. The murderer grinned as he pulled the Tetsusgai slowly out of the females' body. Inuyasha was yanked out of his daze and ran towards the figure prepared to fight even to die.

"You will live so you can experience even more pain and suffering." He ran, claws and fangs bared, towards the figure he could now distinguish as Naraku. Before he arrived to face Naraku, Naraku disappeared in a cloud of thick purple miasma.

He kneeled more like dropped down besides Kagome. "Kagome please be alive…" He pleaded knowing that it was an empty thought and it wouldn't come true. "Kagome you can't die on me I cant live without you." He gave the lifeless girl a small touch with the back of his hand on her cheek. "Kagome…please…Kagome live…" He stammered breathlessly. A tear threatened to descend down from his golden eye. K-Kagome…I NEED YOU! The tear carried out its threat thus falling to the lifeless ground. Inuyasha nuzzled Kagomes bloody hand hoping that this would wake her but sadly to no avail. Even after his blunt show of affection the young girl ceased to respond. He whimpered as he pulled her onto his lap. Her head falling into his, now bloody, hand. Her lifeless eyes met his and what he saw would haunt him for days to come. He saw, reflected in the girls' unseeing eyes, love and hate, life and death, pain and comfort, war and peace. He moved down to her and laid a kiss on her pale, cold lips. Closing his eyes as he pulled away, his ears drooped low and listless.

The once unfaltering boy shed tears as he picked her up in his arms determined to bestow his loved one life once more; even if the return of hers cost him his own. He headed off to a place of which he did not know the destination nor did he know the consequences for going there. He had no idea of where he was going let alone why. Still the stench of costly death followed him in his useless travel.


	2. Chapter 2: This scent…

**Chapter two:**

This scent… 

Sesshomaru could smell the mikos blood as well as Inuyashas' fear. He thought to himself; "What is going on my Baka Hanyou brother wouldn't ever let any harm befall that young maiden." Something in his mind and his senses told him something had gone horribly wrong and in his territory no less. He had to find out what. He started to take off when the whiff of death caught his nostrils. "Indeed something has gone terribly wrong." And with that he took of descending to the sky in a yellow orb of light. Heading towards the awful smell.


	3. Chapter 3: Please live…

Chapter 3

Please live… 

He stumbled for what seemed an hour but only had been a few minutes. To him walking for only a second without her walking by his side was an eternity in his life. His golden eyes seeing everything but not wanting to, his white dog-ears finding every noise against his will still he continued walking, continued living even though he wanted to die himself. He continued for her and her only. His short journey had only been about ten minutes long but to a man carrying his dead beloved it was an awful eternity. Painful as it was he continued. A familiar smell stung his nostrils a smell he would rather them to die themselves the familiar scent was concealed to him until he reach the top of the hill where his once mortal enemy stood.

A tall, muscular creature stood before him. Much to Inuyashas surprise the man was looking straight at him. "What the hell are you doing here!" He asked as the man bore through him with his obscene stare. "I said what the hell are you doing here." He lowered his head so his bangs hid the tears.

"Why are you crying?" The man asked.

"Im not…" Is the answer he got

"I can smell your tears Inuyasha…I can also smell that mikos' death"

Inuyasha winced at his expression of the girls death being so minor. "Why the hell would you care?"

The man didn't look away. "Who says I cared? I was just curious." He said with no feeling, rather nonchalantly.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees before the man. He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Please…help."

"Why should I the Great Sesshomaru help a lowly Hanyou like you?"

Inuyasha couldn't hold back any longer. His tears fell harder. "I'll do anything… I swear anything you want…just please…help her…"

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother. "You really do love this women don't you?"

Inuyasha didn't answer him. He was too busy looking at Kagome in his arms.

Sesshomaru stood before him with many feelings he'd never felt before. Sesshomaru felt pity for Inuyasha, even when he Sesshomaru put his hand through Inuyashas gut his brother did not cry nor when Inuyasha had been struck down by the moth demon and had a smoldering wound on his stonmache. He had not cryed then either. But now a girl that Inuyasha acted like he disliked at one time was dead Inuyasha was acting himself dead and wanted to cease to live because of this tragedy.


	4. Chapter 4: I can help, you wont like how

Chapter 4 I can help but you wont like how… 

"Please just help her…" Inuyasha stammered he couldn't control his tears anymore.

" I…can't…" Sesshomaru responded

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?" Inuyasha now could no longer hold his anger

"Because even if I do happen to bring her back she would surly die again from the same wounds that took her life before."

"Then…what…do I do?" He stuttered lowering his head so his bangs covered his eyes not showing his tears to sesshomaru

"**You** can't do anything its what **I **must do." He put a strong emphasis on the words you and I.

"Nani? What do you mean?

Sesshomaru replied, "I can help in two ways."

"HOW?"

"I can heal her and I can grant her life once more."

"How?

"Easy my saliva has many healing properties."

Inuyasha was about to saysomething when Sesshomaru threw in "but on one condition will I help you."

"I'll do anything…I swear…as long as she can live again…"

"You're to assist me in times of war and battle and to help me in times of need, understood?" Sesshomaru himself couldn't believe he was asking his brother to help him.

"Is that it?" He couldn't believe it either.

Sesshomaru nodded "Hai that is all I require of you."

Inuyasha nodded as well "If that is all I shall meet your request."

"Good." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha "Inuyasha lay her down on your houri…"

Inuyasha did as we was told and softly lay her down apon the houri. Inuyasha then looked up at Sesshomaru. "What are you going to do?"

Sesshomaru thought to himself "something you wont like little brother…" Sesshomaru looked down at the girl. "You should look away…"

Inuyasha looked at him with a look on his face of disbelief. "Why…? What the hell are you going to do!"


	5. Chapter 5: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Chapter five:

ARE YOU SERIOUS? 

Sesshomaru "I need to heal her wounds the only way to do that is my saliva."

"WHAT?" "You mean I have to _watch_ you _lick_ Kagome!

"That is why I said to look away." Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha.

"The hell with that! Shes mine…I mean…if it will help her fine…but this is THE first and last time you get close to her!"

"That's fine with me I don't know why your so interested in humans anyway…I'd think you'd had enough of these **_human_** creatures."

"Feh…just do it already."

Sesshomaru kneeled down beside kagomes left side and slowly lifted her shirt up to reveal the wound. The wound in between her breasts was the worst of them all, after all that was the wound that brought on her awful fate. Sesshomaru place his knees on either of kagomes sides.

Sesshomaru, now straddling Kagome, lowered his tongue down into the space between her breasts and started licking off the dried blood and remnants of dirt that lay around it. With the wound properly exposed he allowed his tongue to slip into her flesh cold from death as it was. He found that the metallic flavor of her blood savored his taste buds. Never the less he controlled the urge to drink the blood pouring out.

Inuyasha was glaring, at what Sesshomaru was doing to his future mate, in jealousy. Sesshomaru sensed this and turned towards him.

"I'm not enjoying this." He lied. "So don't worry…" Even though it was a lie it helped Inuyasha to stay calm. Sesshomaru, now satisfied with the cleansing of the wound moved his tongue deeper into the wound. This action caused Inuyasha to have to close his eyes in order to keep from punching Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't like this at all _his_ half brother had _his_ tongue between _his_ soon-to-be mates' breasts and it just didn't seem right to him.

Once Sesshomaru had his tongue in far enough he allowed his saliva to trickle downward into the wound, which was rapidly sealing. Her bleeding had stopped very quickly as Sesshomarus' tongue probed deeper allowing for even more saliva to be released. When satisfied that this side of the wound had been healed he got up off of her.

"Inuyasha help me roll her over."

"Uh…yea…alright." He responded as he got up to go over to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha kneeled down by his mates' side and with Sesshomarus help he rolled her over exposing the flesh torn on her back. Inuyasha grimaced at the sight of this wound left from Naraku. Naraku had stolen Inuyashas' Tetsusgai and used it against Kagome slicing her back very fast and very sloppily. It looked to Inuyasha as if someone had taken and dragged her back across a piece of stone. Inuyasha had to look away. How dare anyone do this to his loved one. They, meaning Naraku, were going to die. Inuyasha was going to make sure of that.

Sesshomaru straddled Kagome once again and started to clean the same wound from the back. He allowed saliva to drip once again into the wound sealing it from behind. Once the largest, worst wound was completely healed he moved from atop her and sealed the slash from the Tetsusgai. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and said "Now I will bring her back." Thus finishing by placing his hand upon his Tenseiga and looked at Inuyasha.

"Do _you _want to bring her back yourself?"

"Nani? What do you mean? Me…use Tenseiga?"

"Hai."

"Oh…alright."

Inuyasha takes the sword from Sesshomarus hands and looks at it in his hands. He stands over Kagome and receives instructions from Sesshomaru. "Do you see the green imps?"

"Hai."

"Slice them…slice them all."

"Alright."

Inuyasha takes Tenseiga and holds it out in front of him and then he sees the imps.


	6. Chapter 6: I can use this…?

Chapter six:

I can use this…? 

He looked down at Kagome hoping to kami that he could bring her back. He swung the Tenseiga above her in an arc shape. His ears shot up at the sound, though soft, of a cough, precisely kagomes cough. He looked down at the Tenseiga and then to Kagome. He threw the Tenseiga behind him and kneeled down by her.

Her frail chest rose and fell quickly as did his heart. He looked down at her hoping, wishing, pleading to kami she was alive as if her rise and fall of her chest was a trick of his mind. A tear fell from his golden eyes onto her soft cheek. As her delicate hand rose to her face to wipe it away Inuyashas heart skipped a beat. She opened her eyes, to find Inuyasha looking into to them though his were teary.

"Inuyasha…?" she said weakly

"Kagome…" He said as he though "Thank kami…" He put his clawed hand up to her face on her chin. "Kagome…your alive…never…never will I allow him to touch you again…"

"What do you mean im…" She looked down and noticed her shirt wasn't on her. "Inuyasha…where is my shirt…?" Then she saw Sesshomaru looking at her. Out of reflex she threw her arms over her chest. "WHAT is Sesshomaru doing here!"

Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome. "Here." He said as he held her shirt towards Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru is here because you died…"  
Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru had expected what was about to happen next.

"I DIED?" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as what inuyasha had just said sunk in.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha threw their hands over their ears at the loud noise.

"GAH! For kami sakes Kagome! Did you have to yell!" Inuyasha was trying his best to stay calm and Sesshomaru was already on the ground due to an anime fall.

"Sorry about that…" She smiled slightly at him while sitting her self up to put on the shirt. "But what do you mean I was dead?" She asked having no recollection of what had happened.

"Nothing Kagome all that matters now is you're with me again…" He looked at her with a few straggling tears in his eyes while kneeling by her once again and laying his hand on her chin.

He slowly leaned down closing the space between them with a kiss. Allowing her to stand up with him still in the kiss. Kagome was extremely shocked at first but then kissed him back closing her eyes and pulling herself closer to him. Inuyasha was starting to blush at the contact but he didn't want to stop. Not now. Not when she was his and he was hers for the first time. He didn't think about anyone but Kagome. He wanted no one but Kagome. He made up his mind. She was his. All his.

Kagome pulled him even closer putting her left hand on the back on his head and her right on the back of his neck pulling him into a firm love hold closing her eyes until he pulled back. He was blushing when he looked at her then quickly looked away only to be pulled back into another kiss but this time more fiery. She caressed his teeth softly with her tongue telling him she liked it. Inuyasha takes the hint and opens his mouth for her closing his eyes. He put his right hand on her left side and his left hand on the small of her back on her right side. She explores his mouth and all the while Sesshomaru is standing there watching with an OMG look on his face.

"GUYS!" Sesshomaru had enough. "Please Stop! NOT with me here! I don't want to see this…" then he added. "And Kagome…." He looked away. "…Put your shirt on!"


	7. Chapter 7: BLUSH!…

Chapter 7:

BLUSH!… 

"Do you honestly think I want to see my half brother and his mate going at it?"

Inuyasha smirked. "We weren't going at it yet…"

"Just…stop." Sesshomaru glared at him. "I don't want to witness this…"

Inuyasha still smirking separated a bit from Kagome. He looked down at her and slipped her shirt on over her head "There that's better huh?" Kagome nodded in response.

"Sorry about that Sesshomaru." She said blushing

"I'm leaving now…" He turned and started walking away

Inuyasha shortly stopped him. "Sesshomaru…uh…thanks…"

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at him for a moment "You just better keep up your end of our deal…" Then he left the way he came in a yellow orb of light.

Inuyasha then turned back towards Kagome. "Kagome…"

"Hai?"

Inuyasha looked her straight in her eyes. "I'll kill him for you Kagome if not for anything else." He growled. "I swear it."

"I know Inuyasha…" she said to comfort him. "hey Inuyasha where are the others?"

A look of shock came over his face. " I kind of forgot about them…" he scratched the back of his head. "we should go back to them." He looked back at Kagome "well…don't just stand there get on."

"Hai." She said whilst climbing onto his back

Once Kagome was safely on his back he took off back to the place where they had left Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara.


	8. Chapter 8: My dear Sango…

Chapter 8

My dear Sango… 

Miroku lay on his back, his chest slashed deeply. He had also been hit by Naraku Sango he used the wind tunnel to devourer the demons heading towards the injured, unconscious Sango and by doing so devoured Narakus poisonous insects.

"Sango…" Miroku called for her knowing she couldn't answer. He knew that Sango was in worse shape than even he. She had blood dripping from her mouth as well as flowing quickly from the deep wound on her skull where she had been stuck by her own wepon. "Sango?" How answer as he suspected. He tried his best to crawl over to her but the poison and the blood loss were a huge factor in his immobility. "Sango…please Sango wake up…!" He yelled his blood boiling. Then he remembered what had happened to make Inuyasha and Kagome leaved him, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.


	9. Chapter 9: Hes back agian

Chapter 9

Naraku is back… 

Naraku was speeding towards Sango. Sango threw her Hirikotsue to deflect his attack but he deflected her attack and shot it back at her. She fell on the ground blood flowing fast from her head. Her skull had been cracked by the Hirikotsue sending her into a deep unnatural sleep. Naraku sent his demons towards the slayer to devouer her but was shortly stoped by mirokus kanzanna. Naraku was prepared however and release the siamyoshou at him. Many of the insects sped towards him allowing themselves to be sucked in. Once Sango was safe he started to run towards her but was brought down by narakus tenticle slashing across him nearly hitting him and it would have if he had not jumped back. He looked over at Sango and saw that she was in deep trouble. "Sango!" Miroku was distracted just long enough for Naraku to slice open Mirokus chest with his sword. Which brought him to his knees. He sat there holding his chest with his hand. Then he looked over at Inuyasha who was also lying on the ground with a whole in his gut as well as in his side where Naraku had slashed at him to get his Tetsusgai. Now Inuyasha Sango Miroku Shippo and Kirara were all severly wounded. Kagome was kneeling down by Inuyasha when Naraku came up behind her and pressed the Tetsusgai on her throat and rose into the air.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed.

"Quiet wench if you don't want me to slit your throat." He brought the Tetsusgai closer to her throat cutting into her throat a slight bit. Blood slowly trickled down her neck. Inuyasha smelled her blood and his eyes widen.

"Naraku! Damn you to hell!" He shouted as he struggled to get up. He finally succeeded and stared up at Naraku who now had Kagome and his Tetsusgai. Naraku took off towards a wasteland past the old battleground.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said "Go, go to Kagome. Don't worry about us she's in more trouble than we are." Miroku told Inuyasha who then got up and took off leaving Miroku and Sango behind.


	10. Chapter 10 Please come back

Chapter 10

Please come back...

Miroku was still bleeding very badly and his vision was becoming blurred. He had no idea whether Sango was in any better shape then he. His body was throbbing and his blood boiling. Miroku was still trying his best to get up to go to Sango. Then he realized he couldn't get to her without help. "Kirara! Wake up!" he yelled for the demon-neko who coincidentally was asleep.

Kirara slightly perked her ears she was still asleep but barely. She lifted her head and looked over at Miroku still kind of asleep.

"Kirara I need your help." He said weakly. Kirara got up and went over to him and sat down looking at him. "I need you to transform Kirara. I need you to take me over to Sango. Can you take me there?"

She mewed in response. She then got up and was shortly surrounded in a ball of fire, emerging as a giant tan colored cat with two tails and a diamond on her forehead. She walked over to Miroku and looked down at him. Then kneeled down to him laying her stomace down on the ground while her lower back was in the air. Miroku threw his arm swiftly over her back. Once his arm was over her back she used her teeth to pick him up by his robes and put him onto her completely. She then got up slowly and went over to Sango. Kirara dropped slowly back down on her stomace allowing Miroku to roll himself off of her down next to Sango.

"I'm so sorry Sango." He told her even though she lay there unconscious "for not being able to protect you." He reached out and took her hand in his. He lay on his back her hand in his for what seems centurys.

"Hey Miroku!"

Miroku looked towards the voice.

TO BE CONT!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Your back…?_

"Inuyasha? You came back?"

"Well duh!" Inuyasha looked at him. "You didn't think I'd leave you out here did ya?"

"Uh…no not…really."

Then Inuyasha saw Sango.

"Oh wow shes in bad shape." He looked back at Miroku. "Your not in any better shape yourself."

"Miroku do you need help?" This time it was Kagome who spoke up.


End file.
